Road to Redemption
by Noelle1230
Summary: Affected by the emotional scars of resets, Frisk leaves her family and friends to protect them. After many years go by, it seems she may make a return, but will it be too late for monsterkind and mankind? Adult Frisk/Sans pairing.
1. Prologue: Neverending Nightmares

_**Hey Undertale fans! This is going to be my first trek into this fandom so please be kind. I have to say this game, like for a lot of people, touched my soul (pun intended) and like so many others, I have really felt deeply about the character Sans, and he has become one of my favorite video game characters of all time. And I guess that's why I find his relationship with Frisk is so interesting. Personally I'm okay with people having him and Frisk have a platonic relationship, but for me I just feel like there's more going on there. So I'm just going to give a heads up: I'm creating my Frisk as a female, if you don't really like that, I really apologize in advance, I find Frisk to be female in my interpretation. In my opinion, Frisk is left up to your imagination on whether they conform to the gender roles or just remain non-binary. This is also a Sans/Frisk pairing with Frisk being legal age (about 18 or 19). I wanted to state that because although this is my favorite pairing, I don't like the fact that Frisk could be considered a child, so I made her older. This story may take some dark turns depending on my feelings on the subject, but I will include a warning at the beginning if that makes anyone feel better. Anyways that's all I had to say on that! I just want one more adventure with my favorite monsters and I hope you will too! Knowing that I'm writing a new story fills me with DETERMINATION!**_

* * *

 _Darkness…utter darkness…besides the lone figure that stood before her. She was exhausted…the battle was draining and it seemed like finally…after so long…the ending she was looking for had finally came to fruition. Asriel had given up…and the souls were finally free so why did she feel this emptiness inside her? Like there was more she could do? Frisk reached her hand out to the figure as if, in vain, she could wash her sins away by the kind act of a warm embrace. Her soul vibrated against her chest and made her feel something she couldn't describe. Was it overwhelming relief or overwhelming guilt? She didn't know for certain, all she wanted was to make the world happy again. The world she fell into. The one where she had met everyone else. The one where she felt love…and LOVE. Her breath grew ragged as her hands shook and her blood washed from her face. Releasing the figure, she was horrified by the sight of not Asriel but Chara's devilish grin…along with several bodies lifeless on the ground, all of which were her friends she made in the Underground._

 _Rushing to them she grabbed their bodies and shook them, "Wake up! Don't give up! We still have to see the surface!" But as she shook their bodies, one by one they crumbled to dust leaving nothing behind. Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. All of them, gone. Frisk felt her tears rush down her face, asking what she had done to deserve this. Looking at the last body, her tears starting to flood her vision but she could clearly see him. His blue hoodie and his pink slippers on his feet. She crawled over to him, sobbing loudly as she cradled his body to her chest._

" _Sans…? Please, don't leave me!" Frisk bawled, wiping the tears on her face with her sweater sleeves. "I don't want to lose you too! I care about you…about everyone!"_

 _Suddenly his body moved, his face turning to face hers. Frisk gasped seeing noting in his eyes but empty dark black voids. His brow bones furrowed in a hateful glare as he pounced onto her unsuspectingly and gripped his skeletal hands along Frisk's throat._

" _If we're really friends, you won't come back…" Sans whispered in her ear. Frisk couldn't make a sound. The air was being completely closed off to her, "Did you ever think you could ever get away from what you did? You think that giving us a happy ending makes everything right again, kid? After what you did to me? To Tori? To my brother? No, it doesn't." Sans clamped his hands tighter around Frisk's throat as she tried desperately to wriggle herself away, "Isn't it a beautiful day, kid?" He said menacingly as his eye began glow blue and yellow. "To be burning in hell…" The bone he created punctured through her chest as well as his. And as she saw her HP dwindling down, she watched as her dearest friend gave up his life to save the world…_

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Frisk screamed as she woke up from the nightmare she had experienced. She was drenched in sweat and her pajamas were soaked through. A quick evaluation of the room to see what she had experienced was another nightmare. Her hair was a mess, sticking to her face, and her breathing was erratic. It wasn't until she touched her face that she realized she'd been crying as well.

The nightmares were common but they weren't nearly as violent as this one. Two years after the barrier was gone, Frisk who was now 12, couldn't get wink of sleep despite trying her very hardest to. She was still haunted by things she had done to the others so long ago and she couldn't bear to see them in that state ever again. Especially Sans.

She knew the comedic skeleton was aware of the resets, and that when they were alone he would always say things that only she would understand. However, even though they were best friends, Frisk couldn't help but feel this overwhelming guilt that she was responsible for everything that had happened to Sans. That was painfully obvious from the get go.

Sighing, Frisk rubbed her face with her hands when she heard a soft knock on her door. Turning to the sound, Frisk saw Toriel's face, "My child? Frisk? I heard a scream." Toriel opened the door wider and was shocked to see her child's face tearstained and pale. She rushed over grabbing a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe away her adoptive daughter's tears.

"I'm sorry…so sorry, mom…" Frisk muttered softly.

"Oh my child," Toriel rubbed the human's shoulders affectionately, "There's nothing to be sorry for. We're all here and we all love you. There's nothing to be afraid of. Though these nightmares are getting a bit repetitive."

Frisk shook her head, "I can't sleep, if I do…"

Toriel placed her hands underneath Frisk's chin to stare into her child's warm brown eyes. "You need rest, my child, we all do. If you'd like I could stay here until you fall asleep, or I could call up Sans. Would you like that?"

On a normal day, Frisk would welcome that, but today…today she felt a change in her heart and her soul. She could no longer remain there…here…she needed to protect her family…and if that meant to leave and never return…she would.

"I…I just want you to hold me." Frisk whispered.

Toriel smiled, "Of course, Frisk." Toriel laid on the bed with her child and cradled Frisk in her arms. When she was sure that Frisk had fallen asleep, Toriel climbed out of the bed looking back one last time and smiled at her sleeping form. Toriel gently closed the door behind her and after a few moments, Frisk opened her eyes and went to her closet to gather all of her things in a bag.

* * *

Sans was awakened by the sound of his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket the next day. Groaning, he slowly clutched the phone and looked at who was calling him so early in the morning. He was surprised to see that it was Toriel and accepted the call bringing the phone to speaker.

" sup tori. whats going on?" Sans asked.

"…Sans have you seen Frisk at all?" Toriel's tone sounded frantic, "I haven't seen her since last night, and I don't know where she is or where to find her."

"now tori calm down." Sans tried to keep Toriel from blowing a gasket, "im sure the kid's fine."

"No," Toriel's voice went from frantic to stern in a matter of seconds, "There's something wrong here. Last night, Frisk had a terrible nightmare, I heard her screaming a thrashing about…Her nightmares are bad but they haven't been this violent before. I think…I think she ran away."

Sans' tone grew serious, "did she mention anything about it? the dream i mean."

"No, she never tells me her dreams. She refuses to, says it's to protect me."

Sans sighed, "ill be there, tori, just give me a sec. i know a shortcut."

Within seconds, teleported to Toriel's home on the surface, a quaint little house on the outskirts of town, perfect for a growing child. Sans' thoughts were racing and he was trying hard not to seem worried himself. Sure he was worried that Frisk was in danger but he was more worried about the resets. His mind shuddered thinking about it. Perhaps Frisk had already broken her promise. Perhaps she found this world too boring…just like last time. He refused to believe that, it had been two whole years since the entire incident and she probably felt like this was the last one she needed to do. Sans at least hoped that was what she was thinking. He knocked on Toriel's door, which flew opened as quick as lightning.

"what happened exactly, tori?" Sans inquired.

"Well after she had her nightmare, I asked her if she wanted you or I to comfort her. You know how she is, she only feels comfortable around us."

 _Maybe cause i know about the resets and what shes been through,_ Sans contemplated, "anythin out of the ordinary, tori?"

"Nothing, she just wanted me that night. And when I felt her fall asleep, I just returned to my room. The next morning I tried calling to her and asking what she wanted for breakfast but I heard no answer. When I went into her room I found that some of her clothes were missing and her bag, as well as Frisk herself." Toriel sniffled, "I don't understand what I did wrong…"

Sans rubbed his friend's back reassuringly, "its not your fault, tori. im sure the kid is fine."

"Then why would she run away? Why doesn't she want to stay home? I thought I was being a good mother to her." Toriel sobbed. Sans embraced her trying to make her feel better, but he knew he wasn't the right person for this. Glancing behind Toriel he saw a peculiar envelope on top of a table near the entry way and pulled Toriel from his grasp.

"tori, did ya check your mail today?" Sans pointed it out. Toriel gasped and looked at the envelope inspecting its contents. She opened it up and in it was a lengthy letter that she read aloud.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm sorry, but I can no longer remain here. I know you wanted me to stay and be a good child and go to school with the other human and monster kids, but I can't do this anymore. You've always been the best mom that anyone could ever have, monster or no, but I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to give myself the chance. Please, give the rest of my things to the other kids in school, some of them need my junk. I won't need them anymore. And also, please tell my friends that I will miss them a lot, and I don't do this with much joy in my soul. I want to make sure that no one can ever be hurt by me again, and if that means I need to go, then I have to. I love you mom._

 _Love,_

 _Frisk_

 _PS: Remind Sans everyday that his jokes are funny, even when they aren't. His smile makes me so happy._

"…Oh Frisk. Why would you ever think that?" Toriel's eyes watered.

Sans couldn't believe it…she ran away because she was afraid to hurt them? But what would that accomplish. Picking up a distraught Toriel, he contacted everyone he knew to try and find Frisk and bring her home, but it seemed that there was no sign of the little girl anywhere. Wherever she had gone…Sans could never truly replace the void she had put in his soul….

* * *

Flowey laid on the flower bed grumbling to himself when a small figure approached him with a bag on her shoulder.

"Ahhhh, well if it isn't you." Flowey greeted Frisk with a smirk, "What? Is the surface too boring for you?"

"No, I just didn't want to…bother anyone anymore." Frisk muttered.

"Oh," Flowey grimaced, "So what? You going to annoy me? Well too bad, you already do you idiot!"

Frisk stared at Flowey with a blank expression, "Asriel…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled, his vines wrapping around Frisk's ankles and a demonic face looking straight towards Frisk.

"Its who you are, Asriel, I won't call you Flowey." Frisk seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal as if she had seen this before.

"It's who I was, you idiot! Now I'm whatever this is!"

"Then I'll help you," Frisk blurted out

Flowey narrowed his eyes on the young girl, "Help me, what?"

"I'll help you…I'll give you back your life…."

* * *

 _ **And that's the prologue, hopefully you found that somewhat interesting! I enjoy comments and criticisms, so feel free to read and review!**_


	2. A Mysterious Encounter

_**Welcome back! I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Nothing much to say here but enjoy this new one!**_

* * *

 _7 years later…_

"and i turn to the guy and say, 'whats the matter? am i ratllin' your bones?'" Sans joked as New Grillby's erupted in laughter. The past seven years had gone by fast for all the monsters in humans near Mt. Ebbot. Most were pleased with civility between the two races after an understandable shock at seeing monsters for the first time. Of course there were a few humans that were not too pleased with the alliance and they eventually were silenced or moved far away from the majority of the monster population. The monsters were just glad to be finally free from the Underground, and now there were monster children whom had no memory of living in their isolated prison.

Sans, despite his joking demeanor and almost permanent grin, felt like the past seven years had moved slowly as if it were a knife twisting into his very soul. After the initial reaction towards Frisk's disappearance, many of her friends either never spoke much about her or just gave up on her completely. Undyne and Alphys still held onto the hope she'd return but after several years, that hope had nearly died. Asgore and Toriel turned to each other in this trying time, not as lovers, but as parents mourning yet another child missing in their lives. Mettaton went about doing what he normally did as well as Muffet, but both missed the small human dearly. The only one who had not lost hope entirely was Papyrus, who on Frisk's birthday, would make a plate of spaghetti with a candle on top just in case. But after seven years, Sans couldn't forget about Frisk. Everything he did, he was reminded by her. Her giggles and laughter whenever he said a bad joke. The comfort she gave him. The understanding between him and her. His soul resonating with hers. He could hardly believe that she was gone most days and he only wanted her home.

Bringing him out of his thoughts Grillby set an order of fries to him with a quizzical look on his face as he rubbed down his bar.

"whats up, Grillb? you got a 'spark' in your eye." Sans questioned reaching for the ketchup bottle across from him.

"You still okay? After everything? Because you seem to be getting worse Sans." Grillby was concerned. His old friend was barely functioning, and while this would seem reasonable if this happened a short time ago, Sans looked distraught to the flame monster. His hoodie was covered in stains and his eye sockets had rings underneath them.

Sans scoffed, "im fine, i just am…me."

Grillby raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his friend questioning his behavior. Sans shook his head at him, "you think i don't feel like hell? i feel it all the time. why did the kid do that? running away like that? yet we only get letters from time to time from her but nothing else. shes hiding something."

"If she is, why has she sent letters home?"

Sans sighed uncorking the glass bottle of ketchup, "hell if i know." Sans poured the condiments contents into his mouth much to Grillby's dismay.

"I think she may miss home, I mean everyone else misses that human. It's hard not imagining her sitting right next to you."

Sans wiped his mouth getting newer ketchup stains on his sleeve, "…yeah"

Grillby sighed, "Perhaps you should head home, Sans, get some rest."

"why? am i causing you to have chills down your spine?" Sans joked stumbling off of his stool.

"No, but you need it. Good night Sans." Grillby waved him off as Sans walked away, wobbling from side to side.

"yeah yeah, i got it." Sans opened the door to Grillby's hearing a clamor of people saying there farewells to him as well. Sans stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pockets as walked down the familiar street back home. He sighed, of course he missed Frisk, that girl meant a lot to him and complicated him in ways no one could imagine. He imagined the timeline where she left the Underground without the barrier being destroyed and leaving forever and when the actual barrier was taken down. None however could ever be as terrifying as the one where she'd kill every living thing in the Underground. Sans shook his head from those thoughts as he decided to continue home, hoping that Papyrus had some pasta waiting. In the past several years Papyrus had started getting better at making it and even took lessons from time to time.

Turning the corner he couldn't help but feel as if he was being followed, glancing behind him from time to time he saw a tall figure trailing him. _alright let's see if this guy wants to have a bad time…._

Turning around the figure stopped, wearing a large cloak with a hood concealing the person's identity but it was quite obvious that this "person" was indeed a monster judging by the white furred hands on his side.

"alright, you have my attention. what do you want?" Sans spoke with a hint of anger.

"Only to have moment of your time," The figure pointed at a dark alley nearby, "Over here where no one could see."

Sans laughed, "you must think im a real bonehead if you think im going in a dark alley with you. your parents ever tell you about strangers?"

The figure sighed, "You're more of a smiley trashbag who doesn't know when to stop joking."

Sans eyes widened, _nah it cant be._ "smiley trashbag, eh? only one person in their lives has ever called me that."

The figured chuckled, "Only one? What a shame."

Sans smirked, "so then tell me why you're here, Flowey?"

The figure laughed wholeheartedly, "Flowey? I haven't heard that name in a long time. No, I'm someone else now." Taking off his hood, the figure revealed himself to Sans, leaving him in disbelief. _thats_ _not possible you should be…_

"Howdy, I'm Prince Asriel, no longer Flowey." Asriel smiled genuinely. He looked a lot different that was for sure. He was a lot taller than Sans now, almost full grown with horns growing on the top of his head. His eyes glowed in a friendly way with green irises. He wore a welcoming smile and a comfortable demeanor.

"thats impossible…you should be dead…" Sans said in disbelief.

Asriel sighed, "I was dead until Dr. Alphys tried to bring me back to life with her determination experiments. I was Flowey after that, and I was in a…sorry state…I couldn't truly love anyone but I remembered everything…all of it. After the barrier was destroyed I remained there in Underground until someone I had became friends with decided to help me. Long story short I've returned but my leader has had better days…they need your help."

Sans furrowed his brow bones, "leader? whos that?"

Asriel dropped his gaze, "I shouldn't say…it's not my place to."

Sans scoffed, "and you want my help? if i remember correctly, kid, you were the reason we almost were all killed before the barrier was destroyed."

"And Frisk killed all of us once! I know you remember, Sans!" Asriel yelled. "Don't act as if she's innocent!"

Sans flinched, "she didnt know what she was doing!"

Asriel narrowed his eyes, "Did she? Because if I know anything, she killed my mother, my father, and your brother."

Sans eye began to glow, "she didnt act alone."

Asriel nodded, "Yes, Chara…she has returned too."

Sans' eye started glowing more, "what!? and thats the thing you discuss last? and they say im the bonehead…"

Asriel shook his head, "She's within our custody, she won't hurt anyone."

Sans narrowed his eye sockets, "how can you be that naïve? she nearly destroyed the world."

Asriel sighed, "That's true and she wasn't always the greatest person, but Chara has changed…somewhat."

Sans smirked, "very reassuring…"

Asriel groaned, "Look, I'm not here about that, our leader needs you, needs everyone. They need to see that they still have hope within monster and mankind. Our leader…they desperately need this. I came on my own to tell you…since they trust you the most."

Sans looked at Asriel, his face not displaying his emotions, "this leader…do i know them?"

Asriel looked away, "I…can't say."

Sans muttered, "where is she?"

Asriel looked surprised, "I don't-"

Sans grabbed Asriel's cloak at lightning speed, his eye sockets going pitch black, **"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS FRISK?"**

Asriel shook his head, "…I can tell you, but you have to help me first. Then I'll tell you everything, including that."

Sans loosened his grip, "and what makes me think i should believe you?"

Asriel smiled, "Who do you think gives those letters to the couriers? She needed someone who wasn't her to send them out."

Sans contemplated for a moment, it was risky believing a once dead prince turned deadly flower to prince again. However, he knew where Frisk was…

Sans sighed placing his hands in his pockets, "meet me at Grillby's tomorrow night. ill bring everyone i can. that may include Tori and Asgore, you okay with that, kid?"

Asriel looked nervous, "I guess it would be nice to see them again."

Sans nodded, "you better not be joking around kid, because if you are-"

"I'm going to have a bad time, I know" Asriel interrupted. Before walking away Sans grabbed the sleeve of his cloak with a desperate look on his face.

"just tell me one thing then, kid, " Sans whispered, "is she in danger?"

Asriel stared Sans in the face, "I believe we are all in danger…goodbye Sans."

* * *

 _ **Whew! There we go, we met Asriel. I confess I'm not that great at writing him but hopefully I can do better!**_


	3. Late Night Talk

"AH YOU'RE HOME, SANS! COME IN, TORIEL AND I MADE THE MOST DELICIOUS PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled as he heard the sound of Sans opening the front door of their home. Sans was reeling, how was he supposed to tell them about what just happened. Perhaps start with a joke? Nah too crude. Be optimistic? _Nah im no good at that._ The only way was to truly just come clean on the encounter with Asriel. Sans exhaled as he entered the house hesitantly.

In the past years since the barrier was destroyed, Papyrus and Sans lived under the same roof just like they had in Snowdin. It was almost a carbon copy of their previous residence with one more bedroom for guests on the bottom floor. However, there had been few and far between of people staying over. The last person to rest there was Undyne and Alphys after they insisted on having a sleepover and binge watch several animes. Making his way through the living room to the kitchen, he could see Toriel helping out Papyrus with the finishing touches on his Spaghetti.

"You want to only put a small amount of meat sauce on the pasta, Papyrus, too much will make the meal soupy." Toriel said as she eased Papyrus' hand while he poured the sauce onto the individual plates on the table.

"OF COURSE, TORIEL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NOT WANT TO SPOIL YOUR DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI," Papyrus spoke when he spotted Sans rounding the corner into the kitchen with a strange look on his face, "BROTHER! YOU'RE LATE THIS EVENING, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME EXACTLY 15 MINUTES AGO!"

"heh, sorry paps, i was…distracted by something." Sans stammered.

Toriel seemed to notice the skeleton's strange behavior, "Sans, are you feeling alright? You seem quite down."

Papyrus shook his head, "PERHAPS IF YOU DIDN'T EAT THAT GREASY FOOD, YOU'D FEEL BETTER. HERE BROTHER," Papyrus handed him the plate of spaghetti he had just made, "THIS WILL HELP! I'VE BEEN PERFECTING THE RECIPE!"

"i would paps, but i dont think i have the _stomach_ for it." Sans joked as Toriel let out a loud giggle.

Papyrus huffed, "IT IS FAR TOO LATE IN THE EVENING FOR THIS, SANS!"

Toriel smiled, "Oh it's been to long since I've heard a pun out of you, Sans."

"well ive been a ton of stress-"

"SANS STOP!" Papyrus protested

"A skele-ton!" Toriel snorted as she teared up from laughter.

"Oh really? I thought you didn't have the backbone to tell me!" Toriel joined in.

"well tibia honest, ive always tried to be humerus. that aint no fibula." Sans winked as Toriel roared in laughter much to the dismay of Papyrus who picked up his plate of spaghetti and left the room.

"ah c'mon paps. sit awhile we're just getting warmed up." Sans smirked

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR PUNS FOR TODAY SANS! NOW YOU'RE INFLUENCING OUR GUESTS. I MUST RETREAT TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

"Oh but Papyrus," Toriel smiled, "don't you mean bone-tired?" Sans snorted giving her a thumbs up whilst hearing Papyrus cry in defeat as he left the kitchen. After a few moments of settling down, Toriel seemed to notice that Sans' expression had changed to the one before when he had first entered the kitchen.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Toriel asked, "What's going on in the skull of yours, Sans?"

Sans sighed, "nothing much, Tori, i mean i have nothing in my brain." He said knocking on his forehead. Noticing that Toriel wasn't taking the bait, he lowered his face a little, not sure how to really approach this topic. "listen Tori, i met someone today on my way back. someone who knows where Frisk is."

Toriel eyes widened, "My Frisk?"

"yeah." Sans said as he picked at his spaghetti on the table.

"This person, do you believe them? Or are they some disgusting being preying off of your grief?"

"my grief?" Sans said looking shocked at Toriel. She merely smiled and nodded.

"I know as much as anyone that you have been hurting as much as Asgore and I."

"yeah but she was your daughter." Sans replied.

"And she was…your companion? Friend?" Toriel said

"yeah…you could say that." Sans voice wavered.

"You didn't answer my question though, can we trust this person?" Toriel looked serious. She was adamant that most people who had claimed to have seen Frisk were mostly out to fool the Dreemur family and friends of Frisk after several years of "supposed" sightings.

"this time, i believe so." Sans nodded, "but its…a bit complicated Tori."

Toriel's eyes began to glisten, "Complicated? How? Is she all right? Did someone hurt her?"

"not that i know of, the person i spoke to…well he should be dead but…" Sans looked at Toriel in her eyes, a serious expression on his face, "Tori…i saw him…Asriel…"

Toriel's eyes watered at the mention of her deceased son, "Asriel…that's impossible…it can't be…this isn't one of your jokes-"

"i would never joke about someones dead son, Tori, or now not-so-dead son." Sans sighed.

"So if he's alive, why does he know where Frisk is? He and Frisk never met." Toriel said.

"well i need to come clean, Tori, theres more you dont understand." Sans knew the only way he could convince her was to tell her the truth. The majority of it. The resets. Frisk's role in it. Sans knowledge and experience with it. Lastly, Asriel's role in it.

"Then tell me, please Sans." Toriel pleaded with heartbroken eyes. Sans closed his eye sockets and sighed. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

"So…my son became that awful flower…?" Toriel's eyes were completely red, and her face was tear stained from all the sobbing. Sans knew this would be a lot to process, especially a mother who thought she'd lost her son is now under the realization that her son had somehow and miraculously was brought back to life. Sans was patient with her, explaining things as best as he could to Toriel without agitating her further.

"yes and he's asked for me a several of Frisk's loyal friends to meet up with him tomorrow night at Grillby's." Sans spoke handing Toriel the box of tissues that he had retrieved from the kitchen counter. "if you don't want to go, Tori…"

"No," Toriel spoke with a determined look in her eyes, "I want to find my children, all of them. They need to come home."

"Tori…" Sans started to argue but Toriel lifted her hand in the air to silence him.

"I won't take no for an answer Sans. My decision is final."

Sans was silent for a moment before choosing the next words carefully, "what about Asgore? will he come as well?"

Toriel sighed dabbing the tissue to her face, "I suppose I wouldn't mind too much…as long as he remains focused on finding our children."

"still won't forgive him, huh?" Sans smirked lifting a bottle of ketchup he had in his jacket to his mouth.

"When you have children, you'd understand why I can't go back to him." Sans spit the condiments from his mouth at Toriel's comment, staring at her slack jawed.

Toriel giggled, "Hehe, I see I've really made you rattled."

Sans chuckled, "i doubt that will happen…" He was silent for moment before returning to their earlier conversation, "so i guess ill just call everyone else up and tell them as well."

"FUFUFUFUF, YEAH RIGHT, SANS!" came a violent female's voice, capturing the attention of both Toriel and Sans, "WE'VE BEEN HERE LISTENING ONTO YOU TWO LOSERS!" Around the corner, Undyne and Alphys entered the kitchen, along with Asgore.

"When did you all show up?" Toriel asked as the group of monsters clamored around the table that Toriel and Sans were sitting at.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THAT WOULD BE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS' DOING!" Papyrus announced as he entered the kitchen with a triumphant took on his face and his phone in his hand. "I HEARD YOU AND THE QUEEN TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT, WHEN YOU BROUGHT UP THE HUMAN I COULDN'T HELP BUT EAVESDROP, MY DEAR BROTHER! HEARING THE REST OF YOUR CONVERSATION I CALLED OUR FRIENDS! THEY'D BE QUITE GLAD TO HELP FIND THE HUMAN FRISK AND REUNITE A FAMILY!"

Sans looked at his brother in disbelief, "you heard everything then pap?"

"OF COURSE, SANS!"

Sans closed his eyes and gripped the ketchup bottle tightly, "..so you know what happened in those resets…"

"WELL YES," Papyrus placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "BUT I STILL BELIEVE IN HER, AS HER BEST FRIEND I SAY THAT OUR RELATIONSHIP, STRICTLY PLATONIC MIND YOU, HAS NOT CHANGED. AFTER ALL SHE HAS YET TO TRY MY NEW SPAGHETTI RECIPES!"

"Y-yeah," Alphys cut in, "and she hasn't s-seen the new a-anime that I'm h-hooked on."

"Or my new flower garden!" Asgore interrupted, "She always did love taking care of them."

"Oh yeah!" Undyne yelled, "I think she'd be impressed by my awesome new training techniques!"

Toriel smiled turning to her skeleton friend, "I believe we've gotten everyone we could, Sans, what do you say?"

Sans looked down at his ketchup bottle, silent in thought before speaking up, "ok. we need to be careful. although Asriel is just one kid, we dont know what to expect. we dont want to be going in there like a bunch of boneheads, we need to be prepared for anything."

"OF COURSE BROTHER! WE WILL SUCCEED AND BRING FRISK HOME!" Papyrus cheered.

"HELL YEAH!" Undyne yelled, "LET'S BRING THAT PUNK BACK HERE!"

"I-I'm in!" Alphys joined in.

"Tori…" Asgore looked at his ex. who was still peeved by the use of endearment, "let's get our family back together."

Toriel sighed and finally relented, "I shall join you Dreemur, but only for the sake of our children."

Sans chuckled as turned to the group of monsters, "alright lets set up our plan then…"

* * *

 _ **Alright new chapter! It's hard to transition between characters but hopefully it looks good and sounds good. Remember to read and review! All feedback is appreciated!**_


	4. Hard to Digest

Sans approached the door to Grillby's with caution. After talking with everyone and planning out how they would approach this meeting, they thought it would be best for Sans to go in first, seeing as he was the one who had spoken to Asriel the night before. If the meeting turned out to be a trap, well, Papyrus and Undyne would prepare traps of their own inside Grillby's, with his permission of course. _Ugh another thing to put on my tab…_ Sans thought to himself. It took a lot of convincing for Grillby to close down the restaurant for the night, but with the mention of Frisk, Grillby relented quite quickly, stating "if it keeps Sans from drowning in his own sorrows, and from his ketchup from disappearing from my bar, then I'll help".

"Is everyone ready?" Sans whispered to the group of monsters behind him. They all nodded motioning Sans to enter the food establishment. It was dark, and silent, the stools and chairs placed on the table and the jukebox still broken in the corner despite moving to the new location. It was eerie how empty it was, Sans was rattling but he knew that if there was anyway to find Frisk, he'd do it. He took this one step at a time, observing the room in detail to make sure there was no one taking the opportunity to strike or catch him off guard. Finally reaching the bar, Sans let out a relieved sigh, _no one here…yet…,_ he turned around slowly only to be face to face with a dark shadow glaring at him. Sans froze in place and his bones began to rattle. The figures face lit up in a maniacal grin and its eyes glowed with a scarlet hue. His white pupils disappeared as he realized who it was.

The figure chuckled, "Greetings, fancy seeing you here on a night like this."

Sans snorted, "i dont know, Chara, you dont seem to have the appetite for this kinda place."

Chara's eyes narrowed, "Still relying on puns, you stupid bag of bones."

Sans snickered, "well you would enjoy them if you were sharp enough."

Chara rolled her eyes, "Haha, knife jokes too? Perhaps I would make some of my own, but I guess they'd go right through you," Sans glared at the girl as she reemerged from the shadows, "or through your brother, whichever game you'd like to play."

Sans expression darkened, "youre walking on thin ice, brat."

He took this moment to observe her. She was certainly taller, that was for sure, about a few inches taller than the five foot skeleton was. Her hair was pin straight, and cut sharply and evenly around her jaw and above her eyes. Her eyes were still the bright red that had haunted his nightmares nearly every night. She wore the same green and yellow sweater that many had accompanied their memories of her with. She wore it tucked in her jean shorts with knee length stockings and a pair of brown leather shoes. Her cheeks weren't as rosy as they had used to be but there was no denying it, this was Chara. _it seems that princey was telling the truth, Chara is alive, but where is he…?_

Chara's hand reached from behind her and she pulled out a kitchen knife, chilling Sans to the bone as he waited to give Undyne and Papyrus a signal to dispense their trap they had set up before this meeting.

"I saw this beautiful thing on the counter, and I couldn't help but keep it, though I do believe it is missing something special. Something red." Chara smirked at the skeleton cornering the smaller monster. She was about to take another step towards him when a burst of magical energy destroyed and melted the knife from Chara's hands. She stared dumbfounded as Sans looked behind him to see Asriel with magic still swirling from his hand.

"Asriel, I could have handled this." Chara narrowed her eyes on the prince.

"It's not your job, and you were supposed to stay with our sister while I would meet with the others. You're not always the most welcomed sight."

"Well excuse me, Prince Asriel," Chara crossed her arms as she strutted towards the goat prince, "I thought you'd need help with the skeleton."

Asriel sighed and shook his head, "No, Chara, I can handle this on my own."

Sans chuckled darkly, "you two act like im not here. so, princey, when did you think your plan of killing me would work, hmm? using Frisk as a way to get me here and be completely caught off guard so your brat can deal with me."

Asriel looked confused, "We are not here to kill you. As much as I'd like to wipe that smug smile off your face, there would be no way I or Chara could kill you."

"and you expect me to believe that?"

Asriel's eyes faced Sans, "Frisk…she would do anything to keep you safe…to keep everyone safe in general…but you…she cares about you."

Sans' pupils returned and his expression softened, "what do you mean?"

Chara snickered and grinned wildly, "Oh you know…"

Sans still looked confused when Asriel cleared his throat, "I think what Chara means is that you are her best friend, and if we did anything to you I'm sure she'd leave us behind."

Sans sighed putting his hands in his pockets, "so, mind telling me why we're here? what was it that you wanted to discuss, princey?"

Asriel replied, "Don't you think you should let everyone inside then to hear? I'm sure they're worried about you."

Sans chuckled, "i guess so. unless youre planning to stab me in the back."

Asriel grinned, "Not if I want to feel my sister's wrath."

Sans let down his guard turning to the door using his magic to open it up for the others to arrive. Looking back at the young prince, he was surprised to see him tense up looking at the doorway.

"nervous, kid?" Sans asked.

"I..haven't seen my parents in years. I don't know what they will think." Asriel mumbled.

"if i know anything, princey, is that your mother would never turn away any child of hers, human or no." Sans reassured him, "Asgore will probably be the same."

"If you say so, trashbag." Asriel sighed.

They watched as one by one each of the monsters came through. Undyne of course entered first with a spear unsheathed, and glowing as she glared at the two younger people with Sans. Alphys grasped onto her girlfriend's boots her teeth chattering. Papyrus was wearing a challenging grin along with his trademark battle body, prepared for anything. Finally King Asgore and Toriel walked through completely shocked at not only seeing Asriel, but the fallen human that they'd adopted many years ago.

Toriel's eyes welled up with tears at the realization that now she was seeing them, alive and well. She could scarcely believe it. She took a shaky step towards them as she spoke, "Asriel? Chara? My children?"

Asriel couldn't help but tear up, "H-howdy mom."

Toriel raced towards his son sobbing as a she pulled him into a soul crushing hug. Sans couldn't help but laugh, as he was so sure that Asriel lost some HP within Toriel's embrace. Looking in the other direction, she spotted a very confused Chara and released Asriel to pull in her first human child in another hug. Chara accepted it uncomfortably, noticeably not used to physical contact, by patting her adoptive mother on the back.

Toriel backed away, wiping her tears away, "Sorry, it's been too long, my child."

Chara looked down, but she was wearing a genuine smile, "Its okay." Looking up she waved over at her adoptive father, who was tearing up as well, "Hello, Mr. Dad-Guy."

Asgore let out a hearty laugh, "Asriel! Chara!" He rushed over to squeeze his children, much to their dismay but to everyone else's delight. It even earned a giggle from Toriel, as if she had not been angry at Asgore for several years.

When Asgore let go of them, Asriel cleared his throat, turning to the other monsters, "Thanks for being here, you guys."

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM, ASGORE'S CLONE," Papyrus replied happily, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS ANTICIPATED YOUR ARRIVAL!"

"Ah I see," Asriel looked at the ceiling, "And you set those traps?"

Sans snorted as Papyrus looked completely shocked, "THOSE TRAPS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIDDEN SANS!"

Sans shrugged, "i dont know, paps, the work was.."

"SANS!"

"puzzling." Sans winked at his brother earning groans from everyone but Toriel who was rolling in laughter.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Undyne said lifting her spear in the air that she hadn't sheathed since entering, "weren't you supposed to tell us where Frisk was?"

"Right," Asriel nodded capturing everyone's attention, "Before we tell you where she is, we need to discuss everything that has happened in the past few years. But I won't lie, this isn't going to be easy to comprehend."

"Alright, son, tell us." Asgore encouraged Asriel to continue.

"Well I'll get one thing out of the way then: if we don't stop the impending danger soon, the whole world will fall." A silence fell over the room as they stared at the young prince with wide eyes. Sans was eager to hear more and motioned for Asriel to keep going.

Asriel prepared his lecture, like a professor giving out a history lesson going from the first event to the next, "When Frisk left, she discovered me in the body of a flower. I was mostly a memory and I no longer had a soul, making it impossible to feel joy, compassion, and love. After a couple of years and through Frisk's sheer DETERMINATION, we managed to create a soul for me to occupy and therefore I could return back to the world anew. I'm still learning on how to control my urges for violence, because I honestly don't want to hurt anyone. But knowing that at one point I did…I'm sorry…for everything."

"What about Chara?" Toriel asked

"Chara…is a more complicated story…She doesn't want to discuss it, but either way, she and I are here for a reason and that is to stop the world from falling into the Void."

Sans eye sockets widened, "why would it fall into the Void? thats impossible!"

Asriel shook his head, "No, its real and if we don't stop it then everything we hope and dream about in this world will be lost forever…and not even Frisk's DETERMINATION can stop it."

"A-and what about F-Frisk?" Alphys stammered.

Chara closed her eyes and spoke up, "She won't listen to us, she keeps trying to save this world and everyone in it. But the more she does all these impossible things, the more her DETERMINATION is going down."

Sans pupils shrank in fear, "that means-"

"That means if we don't help her out," Asriel interrupted, "She will die."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry guys for the long delay, I worked long hours this week and it was so physically demanding ughhhh! But anyways here's a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed.**_


	5. An Explanation

"Frisk is dying?" Toriel asked with a choked sob in the back of her throat. The news was a shocker to everyone in the room, especially Sans who was completely stunned to silence. He was supposed to protect this human girl, he promised Toriel he would many years ago. And yet here he was, Frisk was nowhere to be found and she had placed herself in danger without Sans' knowledge. He was devastated to say the least, _why had she done this? Is she asking for a bad time?_ That little human had gone through enough in her life and multiple resets that Sans only barely remembers...with the exception of the one genocide run she had tried. Try as he might that one was the timeline that haunted his nights most of all. Even though she had caused that one, this Frisk didn't deserve to die. She had been too kind, too pure for even this world.

"She isn't dying," Chara interjected, "But she's throwing herself into all these dangerous situations. She's got this stupid idea that only she can stop the world from ending. She's losing her mind, pretty much."

"She's gone crazy?" Undyne asked.

Asriel sighed and rubbed his forehead with his paw, "Uh no. She's...had terrible bouts of sadness recently...or since she left. But it's worsened in the last two years. Especially with this new problem."

Sans looked at the prince with a furrowed brow, "so princey? Whats this new problem then?"

Asriel pondered a moment before speaking, "After everything that we've been through, Frisk had been trying her hardest to restore life to those who weren't deserving of death…."

* * *

" _You want to WHAT?" Asriel demanded, slamming his paw on the makeshift table they had set up in their base in the Underground._

" _I_ _ **need**_ _to give the other human souls another chance to live, Asriel," Frisk spoke gently, "I've saved you, hell I've saved Chara, so she could atone for the sins she committed when she controlled me-"_

" _And you nearly died doing so, Frisk!" Asriel yelled his eyes going red and inflamed in anger, "As if you weren't as STUPID the first time around trying to bring back a SERIAL MURDERER!"_

" _Well in that case I shouldn't have brought you back, Prince Asriel Dreemur," Frisk retorted narrowing her eyes on the young monster, "or am I speaking to Flowey at the moment."_

 _Asriel shook his head as he stared at his sister with his eyes softer, and greener, "You know what I mean Frisk, don't you think enough is enough. Even I've been done with the whole time manipulation thing, I mean we've saved everyone, and you're protecting our friends and family like you've wanted. Why ask for more?"_

" _Because six human souls were destroyed before their lives could truly begin, do you think that's fair, Asriel? Do you think they should've died by your father's actions?"_

 _Asriel sighed, "No, I don't think it's fair. But even if I would entertain this idea, Frisk, I'm sorry it's just not possible." Frisk turned away from him, tears forming in her eyes, Asriel placed his hands on his sister's shoulders forcing Frisk to face him, "Everyone deserves a happy ending, Frisk, but not everyone gets one."_

 _Her tears streamed down her face, with guilt and sorrow reflecting in her eyes. Regretful. She wishes she could save them, but it's no use...except…? Frisk looked up at Asriel and a flash of determination shined in her eyes, "What about G? He could help us."_

" _Frisk, trusting a scientist as ambitious as G is a bit unsafe don't you think?" Asriel shook his head, but Frisk was not deterred in the slightest._

 _He could see the look in her eyes, this look of desperation to help those she knew couldn't be saved. It had been there from the moment she plucked Asriel as Flowey from the bed of buttercups all those years ago. Asriel was concerned at this point, she had been way too focused on saving others that he could see Frisk was running on empty. All of this was draining not only her determination but her soul itself was wearing itself down, as if she was trying to fulfill some promise that was impossible to achieve. A burden that she had placed on herself for no reason._

" _Nonsense, G has helped us with Chara, surely this can't be that hard." Frisk smiled with her remaining determination running through her veins. She walked off to find the rogue scientist and discuss her plans to G, leaving an unsure Asriel behind._

* * *

"SO THE HUMAN WANTS TO SAVE THE OTHER HUMANS? THE ONES WHO CAME BEFORE SHE WAS MY FRIEND?" Papyrus questioned with a quizzical look in his eye socket.

"Yeah, but she underestimated the dangers of time manipulation to the extreme." Asriel stated, "Not only did she bring the souls back but they are corrupted by the chaos of the multiple timeline resets and manipulation she has done in this present timeline. The more she tries to save, the more complicated the situation becomes and the more determination she will eventually lose."

"A-and the scientist?" Alphys asked, "w-who is h-he?"

The room fell silent, but Sans already knew, who couldn't it be to be honest? A rogue scientist they just happen to find through time manipulation who has unfathomable knowledge about souls and DT. Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing, Frisk was doing the impossible yes, but she was creating more problems than expected. She wasn't thinking of the consequences and how it would affect them. _Dammit! If only she had just stayed home, none of this would happen!_

"I'm sure you know, don't you?" Chara said, a smirk in her voice.

Sans snorted, "of course someone as crazy as you would recruit my dad."

Papyrus gasped audibly, "FATHER! HE'S BEEN WITH YOU GUYS ALL ALONG?"

Asgore grumbled, "W.D. Gaster's work was highly controversial. Considering that it caused him to be completely shattered across time and space and eventually led to the experimentation of DT on dying monsters." Sans could see a distraught Alphys to his right, having every right to feel guilty, and an Undyne consoling her with a discrete pat to the back.

"It wasn't me who recruited him you bonehead!" Chara yelled at Sans, "Frisk was the one who asked for his help, long before I was resurrected. In fact she needed his help to bring me back."

Sans brow bone furrowed, "and how did she know about my old mans research?" Sans turned towards Alphys who was shaking where she stood, looking even more guilty.

"I-I may have s-shown Frisk l-log 17 a l-long time a-ago...she w-was curious about G-Gaster…" She stammered out.

"That log was to remain hidden!" Sans yelled as his eye sockets went pitch black.

Undyne summoned a glowing spear to her hands and pointed it directly at Sans' skull, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SHE DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD THE PUNK WOULD DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Sans scoffed, as he readied a glowing bone in his hand with his eye flashing between blue and yellow, "are you looking for a bone to pick?"

"SANS!" Papyrus jumped over to his brother grabbing his shoulder and turned him to face Papyrus, "WE MUST FOCUS ON FINDING THE HUMAN, RIGHT? THEN WE CAN COME UP WITH SOME PLANS TO DEAL WITH THE HUMAN'S AND HER FRIENDS' PROBLEMS. NO NEED TO FIGHT UNDYNE, BROTHER!"

Sans closed his eyes and inhaled, despite having no lungs, to try and calm himself, "alright bro," turning his head towards Asriel, "i guess if this is your problem its ours, but ya gotta tell us, wheres Frisk?"

"Well," Asriel started "To be honest we've been living in Underground, not a lot of monsters live there anymore, and we've been-"

Suddenly a loud noise was heard outside, the sound of a gunshot and a scream of a young woman. The monsters in the room were all alarmed by it, but only for a moment. After that Undyne raced outside followed by Papyrus and Sans. As soon as he stepped outside Sans could see a human hovering above a young Bunny monster clutching her purse and tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, cottontail?" The human snickered, "Too afraid of the big bad human?"

The bunny monster whimpered clutching her bag hoping the man would just go away.

"HEY PUNK!" Undyne yelled pointing her spear that she had formed earlier at the human, "LEAVE HER ALONE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH A REAL MONSTER!"

The human sneered at Undyne grabbing something from his jacket's pocket. He whipped out a handgun, freezing everyone in their place, including Undyne. "You think a freak like you is gonna take me out with a glowing spear? Ha! Try to throw that thing at me! I frigging dare ya!"

Sans chuckled darkly, "are you sure you want to try that bud? Or are you lookin' for a bad time?"

Chara, who had stepped outside with Asriel close behind, groaned, "Do you just spam that line on repeat? Or is this the only thing people remember you by?"

"Alright then, skeleton," The human cocked the pistol aiming it straight at Sans, "I guess you're first- AGGGH!" In that instant, a small blue and yellow blade knocked the gun out of the human's hand. The blade pierced the ground, leaving the monsters in the area curious. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Sans thought as he looked back to see the teenagers were stunned into silence.

That is until Chara spoke up, "She followed us, Asriel."

"Who did?" Sans asked, when from the corner of his eye socket, a young woman landed on the ground next to the blade, clutching its hilt within her left hand. She sheathed the blade behind her back as she turned to face the crowd behind her. The sight of her made Sans' soul leap a thousand feet, she was utterly radiant. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders, perhaps a little longer and the tresses waved down to frame her face. Her bangs dangled in front of her eyebrows and her eyes reflected a warm glow. Her clothes were familiar, very familiar...a large over sized sweater with blue skinny jeans and brown boots that went to her knees. To Sans, she looked as though she had stepped out of thin air and took his breath away, she was so gorgeous.

Asriel sighed in defeat, "Howdy sis."

Sans eye sockets widened _That's….no it can't be…_

She didn't speak, only turning towards the human man who was clutching his hand in pain. With extremely depth movements, she kicked the gun away and pinned the man to wall of the building nearby, her eyes glaring into the man's gaze. He was shaking, trembling, fearing what would happen to him when Frisk, with her free hand grabbed a faded ribbon from her pocket and turned the man around to restrain the man's hands tightly behind him.

Leaning into his ear she whispered, "If you ever threaten that skeleton's life again, I will make sure your life will be a living hell. You will not touch or approach him ever again. Now, get your ass out of here and never come back." The human nodded as he scampered off to wherever he came, leaving the mysterious human girl to be with the rest of the monsters.

She faced them again with a somber expression, "Asriel. Chara. You disobeyed me."

Chara scoffed, "well yeah, you need help Frisk."

"FRISK?!" The monsters all said at once staring at the young lady in front of them. Sans was whirling, _this is Frisk? The little kid who saved all the monsters in the Underground? Damn...she's so...grown up…._

She looked down at her feet before peering at her old family and friends, "Yes, its me. I'm Frisk."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, if you've noticed this is actually a rewrite of the latest chapter that I uploaded. I eventually came to the conclusion I hated the idea of Frisk having magic and a rather impractical outfit for being missing for so long. The majority of the chapter has remained the same with some edits here and there and hopefully that makes the story more believable, I guess. Anyways like I've said, all feedback is appreciative and I try to respond to as many criticism as I can. Remember to read and review guys!**_


	6. A Moment Alone

_Here she is standing right before me, and all i can do is stand here like a bonehead, all slack jawed._ Sans was completely stunned by Frisk he felt as though his soul was short circuiting. He stared at her and examined her expression on her face and he couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and relief. Anger, for Frisk leaving unannounced and abandoning her family and friends after everything they've been through. Relief, after seeing Frisk unharmed and home after so long. But even so, looking into her eyes, he saw pain, anguish, guilt, and shame. Her eyes weren't nearly as bright and dark circles surrounded them. Her olive toned skin was paler, it was as if she had become sick. And she was stick skinny, that oversized blue and purple striped sweater swallowed her frame up and her fingers peering from the opening of her sleeves were slim. She was wearing herself thin, quite literally.

"My child? Frisk?" Toriel sniffled as she approached Frisk cautiously. Frisk eyes glittered with tears, her hands trembling and her bottom lip quivered when Toriel was close enough to touch her.

"M-mother…" Frisk stumbled towards Toriel as she embraced her adoptive mother in a warm hug with cold tears streaming down her face. She sobbed loudly and unapologetically. She truly missed her mother with all of her heart and soul. Leaving the woman who had given her food and a roof over head was the hardest thing Frisk had ever done, but to her it was the only way to keep her family safe. However, now she was back, feeling Toriel's warmth and love as her tears glittered down her face. Toriel used her paw to wipe away her daughter's tears from her face as she cooed and calmed down the young adult. After a few moments, Frisk calmed down enough to leave Toriel's hug to look at her mother. She wore a genuine smile and a relieved expression as if Frisk had only been gone a few days. Frisk smiled back but peered around her mother to see all her friends. Alphys wore a nervous smile, hiding behind her girlfriend Undyne, who still wielded her spear in her hands, albeit more relaxed. Papyrus was grinning from ear to ear (well if he had any to begin with) with his hands on his hip-bones and chest puffed out triumphantly. Asgore had a beaming smile on his face, and Frisk swore she could see the tears in his eyes forming.

Then she looked to the far right of the group to see the most familiar blue hoodie standing a few feet away from everyone else. Sans wore his trademark grin wherever he went but for Frisk she always stared at him right in the eye-sockets to find his true feelings. Her warm brown eyes examined him thoroughly; he looked as if he'd been through hell itself. His hoodie was covered in old and new ketchup stains and his pink fuzzy slippers were being worn out as the color had nearly faded and fresh stains had set in. His eye-sockets were gleaming a pair of bright white pupils, like always, but his gaze was different. Longing? Sadness? She was unsure, but seeing Sans always made her feel equal parts guilt and happiness. Happy to see him, but guilty for the things she did to the others and for him remembering all of it. Pulling away from Toriel, Frisk's happy expression changed.

She looked down on the ground, her shoulders shaking, "I figure you all must hate me…"

"OF COURSE NOT, HUMAN FRISK!" Papyrus exclaimed happily, "AFTER ALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D RETURN SOMEDAY!"

"Yeah, Punk! We're not mad at you!" Undyne hollered, "I would've eventually tracked your butt down and force you to come home! Fufufufuf!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that would happen eventually." Frisk said rubbing the back of her neck remembering the first time that Undyne had hunted her down. That was...an experience.

"W-what did happen, F-Frisk? W-why would you l-leave?" Alphys asked.

All of a sudden, Frisk could feel all of her friends and family's eyes on her. She couldn't tell them what she did...what she saw...they'd think of her as a monster. A cold heartless murderer whom they called their friend and savior. There were times that Frisk would refuse to even look at herself in the mirror because of the guilt that consumed her. Sometimes she thought it would've been best for everyone that she shouldn't have existed at all. But she kept thinking of Asriel and Chara and she knew she could never abandon them after she gave them back their lives.

"I-I can't…" Frisk turned her face.

"What do you mean you can't, Frisk?" Asgore questioned, "Is someone making you keep a secret?"

"No it's not that-"

"IS THERE A BAD PERSON BULLYING YOU, HUMAN?" Papyrus interrupted.

"No, there isn't Pap-"

"I SWEAR IF IT'S A HUMAN GIVING YOU TROUBLE!" Undyne lifted her spear in the air.

"NO!" Frisk ran towards Undyne, grabbing her arm to pull the spear down, "no one has been hurting me, not now at least...it's more that I'm a danger to everyone else…I'd rather sacrifice my own life than see any of you hurt."

Frisk couldn't face them. She could feel the audible gasp around her. She would have to tell them... _I guess its a long time coming, I bet even Sans wouldn't expect this..._ She inhaled as she prepared to tell them about everything from her adventure in the Underground when from her right she saw Sans move towards her. His expression was unreadable, and at her 5'2 height she was only a bit taller than him. Staring up at her, his eyes went black as he pulled a skeletal hand back and struck it across Frisk's cheek as she let out a shriek.

"SANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO FRISK!" Papyrus yelled at his brother, "WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THAT?"

The rest of the monsters were stunned into silence, with the exception of the Dreemurs who were visibly angry with Sans.

Chara's eyes went bright red, "You sick twisted comedian! What the hell was that for?!"

Sans paid no attention to the outrage of the others watching, he was only focused on the human in front of him, "would you so easily throw away your life recklessly? Despite the fact that there are people who care for you?"

"I...that's not…" Frisk closed her eyes preventing the tears from streaking down her face, _this is not how I imagined this..._ She turned to face Sans with her eyebrows furrowed in a frown, "My choices are not your matter, Sans!"

"Not my matter? What does that mean, kid?" Sans was growing frustrated. _Since when did she become so defiant!_

Frisk turned her back from Sans, crossing her arms around her chest, she could feel the tears pouring out, "You've aided me more than once and I am grateful for it. But who are you to presume to know better how I might spend my life?!" Turning violently around, Sans was stunned to see the most visibly distraught Frisk he'd ever seen. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT ME!?" She sobbed loudly to him and the others. Sans could feel as if his soul shattered into a million pieces. _What happen to you kid... why are you like this?_

"Frisk..my child..what's going on? It's not like you to act like this." Toriel's eyes softened as she reached out towards her child. Frisk rejected the offer turning her back once more towards everyone.

"Nothing is going on, mother," Frisk sniffled, "Please just leave me alone...none of you can know what I'm feeling…"

"HUMAN…" Papyrus eye-sockets were sympathetic as he tried to reach out to Frisk, despite knowing that she'd probably send him away. Frisk stared at his attempt with sad eyes, but she smiled regardless. She didn't, however, accept his hand, instead she focused on the ground, too ashamed to speak.

Asriel cleared his throat catching everyone's attention, "I believe we should leave these two alone," he said gesturing to both Sans and Frisk. Toriel looked at her son, obviously protesting the decision, but he shook his head, "She'll be fine, mom, she can't stay away from us now." He chuckled as he motioned everyone else to leave, although Papyrus and Chara were more reluctant than the others. Eventually they followed Asriel and the others away from town as Sans and Frisk were left standing. Frisk had yet to look at the skeleton monster since the outburst, but Sans could feel that she was still hurting.

He walked towards the human girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "its just us kid. Now tell me what's going on? What happened?"

Frisk curled tighter into herself, "...please not here, Sans."

Sans smiled and hummed to himself, "alright, well i know just the place, c'mon I know a shortcut." Sans extended a hand out to Frisk. Slowly she turned around as for the second time this evening Sans could feel his metaphorical heart stop. Her eyes, despite the tears, shined bright in the light of the moon. Her skin radiated against it with a heavenly glow around her hair and body. Sans was getting nervous, and his bones started to rattle. It seemed like Frisk saw this as she let out a tiny giggle.

"Uh w-what's got your funny bone, kid?" Sans stammered

"I don't know, you just seem like you're experiencing something, _spine-tingling._ " Frisk smirked as she wiped the tears from her face.

Sans smiled, "i see i rubbed off on you. A shame Paps cant see this." Again Sans extended his hand to Frisk, as she gently grabbed his phalanges. Sans' soul was doing somersaults as he observed Frisk, bewildered by a soft red glow from her chest. Frisk blushed as it appeared, quickly trying to hide it. Sans paid no mind to it as he teleported them to a hill on the outskirts of the city.

Frisk smiled as she observed the night sky above her, "This place...I haven't been here in awhile."

"Tibia honest, stargazing hasnt been the same without you, kid." Sans shoved his hands in his pockets as he settled on the grass. Frisk joined him soon after with a warm gaze.

"I hardly think I'm much of a child anymore, Sans." Frisk spoke softly, making Sans blush a bright blue as he turned away, _yeah no kidding, Frisk. Its like the kid that ran away and you are two different people._

"Sure but your still gonna be the kid i promised to protect. And i dont make those promises lightly."

Frisk looked up at the stars, "yeah but kids like me should be burning in hell for the sins I commited."

Sans' eyesockets softened, "kid...Frisk...that wasnt your fault...not entirely."

"But you were right," Frisk said, "what I did was reprehensible, and unforgivable. It's an amazement that you even talk to me in the first place."

"Frisk," Sans placed a hand underneath Frisk's chin and brought her gaze to his, staring into her amber eyes, "i dont hate this you. There are several timelines in this universe, some where you're just my friend, others where you're my enemy. But the only Frisk I know and care about is you, the one who freed us all and refuse to reset afterwards."

Frisk eyes softened, "I'm sorry, Sans, for everything"

"Hey now kid, no need to lay it all bare bones for me. I know ya feel bad, but you shouldnt have bottled it up inside. I should know how that feels."

Frisk inhaled sharply as she pulled away from Sans, "I had a dream, that's why I ran away."

Sans looked puzzled, "a dream?"

"It was so real, worse than any nightmare I've ever had. I dreamed that everyone was dead, despite the happy ending I gave you guys. When I saw you, I lost it. I saw you lifeless on the ground and I didn't know what to do. But you were alive and you were so angry with me, you tried to kill me with you as well piercing our souls in half with your magic. I was so angry with myself that I made you think that." Frisk squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the nightmare vividly. Sans placed his skeletal hand on Frisk's, comforting the young human.

"I felt as though there was no other way to protect you guys other than to leave, so I did...I didn't mean to make you feel terrible."

"Yeah, well maybe don't do that again." Sans chuckled.

Frisk stared up at the sky again, starlight reflecting in her irises, "It's been so long since I've just sat down. The night is so beautiful."

Sans faced Frisk with a relaxed and serene smile, "yeah it is."

 _ **Hey guys! I got a new chapter in yay! And some FriskxSans moments too. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and remember to read and review.**_


	7. Heart-Stopping

They sat like that for a time, only sitting in comfortable silence staring up at the great beyond and the stars twinkling next to a large moon. The moon illuminated the night and radiated onto Frisk's skin as she, for the first time since seeing her again, looked content, as if she lost herself within the stars. Sans wondered to himself how she had changed so much. Well he knew that humans did age quicker than monsters, that was pretty evident. While Sans barely aged in the past ten years, Frisk grew from a tiny human child to a young adult only a bit taller than him. _Not to mention lovely, gosh kid you're making me feel confused._ Confused is definitely what he was feeling, after all the last time he saw Frisk she was too young to even be thought of in such a way, but now? She was grown and quite beautiful in her own right, despite some wear and tear. Sans looked down to the ground as he began to blame himself, _maybe its me doin' this stuff to her, makin' her feel guilty...she shouldn't though, shes a good person, kind and sweet, and smart too. Damn even funny. She can tell puns as well as the next person. And shes so pretty and...what the hell am I thinking?!_ Sans startled himself out of his thoughts, _this feels...wrong, but I dont want to stop...my soul feels like its going crazy._ Sans clutched his chest as if he had a heart palpitating in his ribcage. Frisk noticed this and her eyes widened and grasped Sans' skeletal hand. Sans locked his eye sockets with Frisk's wide and expressive brown eyes. _This feeling...lookin' in her eyes...Im gettin' lost._

"Are you okay, Sans?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" Sans shook his head, "heh, yeah kiddo, im just thinkin'"

"About what?" Frisk giggled, "I didn't know there was anything in that skull of yours." She knocked his head lightly.

Sans chuckled, "careful now kid, im fragile goods."

Frisk smiled as she rubbed the back of his skull, turning his gaze towards her, "I don't want to hurt you." She moved her hand towards his chest, as if she was trying to feel a nonexistent heartbeat through his bones. Sans' eye sockets remained wide opened at her boldness, _she wasn't nearly as touchy as a kid..._ Sans felt Frisk shift leaning in for an embrace, snuggling underneath his jawbone. She nuzzled him and almost purred, bringing her body towards Sans'.

"I really missed you, Sans. Sometimes I wanted to come back or I wanted you to come with me, just so I could see you again."

"So you were feeling _bonely_?" Sans chuckled as he slowly wrapped his arms around Frisk.

She tightened her hold on Sans, "perhaps I did."

"So why didn't you?"

Frisk looked up, her face inches away from Sans', "I didn't want to put you in danger, nor anyone else. If I had hurt anyone indirectly...I could never forgive myself."

"Frisk," Sans ran his phalanges through Frisk's hair, "i told ya, i dont hate you. This you, in this timeline, are different from the others, you always have been."

Frisk looked down, "But, after everything I did to you, how can you still trust me?"

Sans clutched Frisk's chin, "Tibia honest: I dont know. I just feel it within my bones."

Frisk snorted, "That's reassuring."

"Hey, i wasnt known for my words of encouragement, okay kid? But im willing to try for you."

Frisk looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes, "what makes me special, hmm?"

Sans' face radiated a light blue as he stammered to find the words to say to her, _jeez this kid...batting her doe eyes at me...makin' me feel strange…_

Frisk giggled as she raised out of Sans hold on her. She extended her hand towards him with a smirk, "I think we should find the others now, do you know a shortcut?"

Sans grabbed her hand and yanked her close to his chest again, embracing her once more, "sure kid, hold on tight."

Frisk smiled as she pressed her face close to his ribcage as a familiar magic swirled around them and teleported them to Toriel's place. Frisk sighed and grinned slightly at the familiar sight. The fallen leaves near the house reminded Frisk of the times she'd wait for Toriel to rake them and she'd make a beeline for the pile with a big smile and giggles. Now she was here after so much time had passed, and yet nothing had changed, as if her journey was made in vain. Then again Asriel wouldn't be here, and neither would Chara. _Everyone deserves a second chance at living...I would do anything to make sure this last adventure isn't a failure._

"Ya good kid? You seem a bit out of your element?" Sans asked, his voice filled with concern.

Frisk sighed. "I know you guys were pretty forgiving about my disappearance, but I was...am pretty concerned about everything...what if I hurt someone…?"

Sans laughed, "hehe the only one you'd hurt is Paps if you dont try his new spaghetti recipes."

Frisk giggled, "is it any good?"

Sans, "I know, i wouldnt put it pasta ya, but his spaghetti has become quite a hit in town."

Frisk smiled grasping Sans' hand, "Then I will just have to try them."

Sans felt his face heat up, blue magic rising to his cheekbones, "uh okay then." He tugged her along as she giggled walking up to the front porch of Toriel's home.

"Whats got your funny bone?" Sans asked.

"Just you usually make more puns, if I didn't know any better you've either lost your funny bone or you don't have the guts to tell me any." Frisk smirked tightening her hand reassuringly around Sans'.

"Oh…" Sans muttered.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, her eyes glistening in concern.

"I'm okay, Frisk, I promise." Sans smiled genuinely, squeezing Frisk's hand.

Her eyes narrowed, "You don't make promises."

Sans' face grew serious, "for you, i do."

Frisk's face flushed bright red as she cleared her throat, pointing towards the door, "S-shall we?"

"Of course, kid." Sans knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. He could feel his bones shake, noticing he was still holding Frisk's hand, and she had not made any attempt to let go. _Frisk...whats going on in that head of yours?_

After a mix of shouts and sounds of monsters tackling each other, the door slammed open to the sight of Undyne. Looking at the two for a moment, she smirked at the sight of Frisk and Sans holding hands.

"Soooo? What were you two doing?" Undyne teased. Frisk looking to where Undyne was staring had an immediate realization of what was going on in the fish monster's head.

"I...we were just…" Frisk stammered, releasing her grip on Sans' hand. _I kinda miss her hand already…_ Sans thought to himself.

"Uh huh." Undyne drawled out, her eyebrows waggled.

"jeez Undyne," Sans sighed, "we just went stargazing, she told me some things, and we worked it out."

"Yeah you worked it out, alright." She continued to tease, "and pretty fast too."

"We're just friends, Undyne, nothing more." Frisk muttered softly. _Is she embarrassed or is there something she's not telling me...because something in her voice sounds different._

"I was just joking around, Frisk, lighten up!" Undyne playfully punched Frisk on her arm, turning her head towards the inside of Toriel's house, "Hey punks! Sans and Frisk are back!"

"OH THE HUMAN IS BACK! VERY WELL, I HAVE THE SPAGHETTI PREPARED IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Well I can just say, _bone_ appetit, for me!" Frisk smiled and giggled as she yelled her pun through the doorway. _Damn shes so cute when she does that.._

"SANS...IN THE HOUR THAT YOU'VE BEEN WITH HER, YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE!" Papyrus protested, leaving Sans and Frisk stifling their smiles and laughs behind snorts and their hands. They both stepped in to see Chara and Asriel sitting close to each other on the couch in the living room, Asriel teasing his adoptive sister with a piece of chocolate and her wrestling to grab it as he raised it high in the air. Asgore was chuckling at his two children sipping some tea on chair across from Chara and Asriel. Alphys was curled into Undyne's side when she had returned from the doorway, the two of them looking content with just each other. Toriel could be seen from the living room in the kitchen with Papyrus, making the final touches to his spaghetti. Frisk discreetly grabbed Sans' hand again and motioned for him to follow her to a pair of chairs in a corner of the living room next to a window. Sans guided her to one side, holding her hand like a gentleman as she sat down. He then moved to the seat across from her, examining her stance. She looked as if she were nervous, she fiddled with her hands and the long sleeves of her sweater. Her eyebrows were knitted together as if she were conflicted on a subject. Sans grabbed her hands within his, and stared at her in order to make her stop fidgeting, but he wasn't entirely sure that was the only reason.

"AHEM!" Both Frisk and Sans, startled by the noise looked up to see Papyrus with two bowls of spaghetti in his hands, and a wide grin on his face, "HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

Frisk smiled pulling her hands away from Sans and holding them up to take the bowl, "Of course, who am I to refuse such a request from the Great Papyrus."

"NYEH HEH HEH, I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RESIST, HUMAN!" Papyrus handed the bowl gleefully to Frisk and the other to Sans. Frisk twirled the fork in the bowl and take a bite into the pasta and almost immediately she moaned in delight. Sans squirmed a bit, _that noise...it made me feel tingly._

"Oh Papyrus, this is so amazing!" Frisk said with her mouth full of pasta. She eagerly took another bite and another, much to Papyrus' and Sans' amusement.

"Hehe shes eating it _pasta_ than a speeding bullet," Sans chuckled, eating his spaghetti as well.

"SANS! IT IS TOO LATE IN THE EVENING FOR THIS!" Papyrus stormed off, leaving the pair chuckling.

"Paps, don't get so _fiorious_ with Sans, he's a _bigoli_ joker!" Frisk continued, as Sans was trying desperately to not snort up his pasta. Everyone else in the room was groaning except for Toriel who could be heard giggling from the kitchen.

"FRISK!" Papyrus whined, "NOT YOU TOO! QUIT THESE NONSENSICAL PUNS."

"With the way you're acting, Paps," Frisk chuckled, "the _pastabilities_ are endless!"

Sans laughed at loud, as Papyrus retreated into the kitchen to grab more pasta bowls, leaving the pair alone again. Frisk turned to Sans with a bright smile making Sans' soul flip flop, _kid...the things you do to me._

"You're clutching your chest again." Frisk glanced at Sans as he looked down to see a very slight glow resonating from him.

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his skull, "ah well, your smile is heart-stopping." Sans' eye sockets opened widely, _wait...did I just flirt? Ah crap…_

Looking to Frisk, he was pleasantly surprised to see her blush and sheepishly hide away her smile, brushing away a stubborn bang out of her face. She glanced back, her eyes glittering in a strong emotion that Sans couldn't place. Clutching his hand she brought it to her lips and held his hand in hers.

"Your's is heart-stopping too." She smiled

Sans felt like his nonexistent brain short-circuit. _Um...what?...what just happened…? Did i do something?...im confused...and yet i feel really good...all warm and fuzzy…._ He could see a hand waving in front of his face, and saw that Frisk was desperately trying to catch his attention, mouthing words but he couldn't make out the words.

"Sans…?" He finally heard, shaking him out of his stupor, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh?" Sans clutched his face, he could feel how blue it was by the magic radiating on his bones, "oh yeah kid, fine just fine."

Frisk leaned in close, _oh no, don't do what I think you're about to do!,_ Sans braced himself on the chair but was greeted with just her whispering, "I need to tell you; Chara and Asriel aren't the only people I brought back."

"You mean other than the corrupted human souls?" Sans replied.

"Yes, the other person I brought...well you kinda sorta know him." Frisk fiddled with her hair.

"You mean Gaster?" Frisk looked up in shock.

"You knew?" Frisk said softly.

"I did, princey over there told us everything." Sans pointed to Asriel who had fallen asleep on Chara's shoulder.

"Everything? So I guess you knew about me and you-" Frisk blushed furiously

"What about us?" Sans questioned, catching her off guard.

Frisk laughed nervously, "Oh! Oh nothing, nothing at all!"

"You're an excellent liar." Sans crossed his arms leaning back.

"It's nothing really!" Frisk sighed, "...about Gaster…"

"Yes, hes my pop." Sans said.

"I know, he told us, it was how I gained his trust in the first place. We found a fragment of him in the Underground, and long story short we were able to bring him back. I would tell more but it's really complicated."

"Isnt everything?" Sans muttered.

"...of course it is." Frisk mumbled eating the last bites of spaghetti.

"Hey boneheads!" Undyne called out to the pair, alerting them to her direction, "We kinda have a problem."

Toriel entered the room with a sad expression, "Hello my children, I have enough room for two of you to reside in my home. But I'm afraid that there's no other rooms available, and I refuse to let one of you on a couch."

"Toriel, perhaps one of them can stay with me." Asgore said.

"You don't have that much room in your own home, Dreemur," Toriel replied, "They need a room of their own."

Frisk stood up, "I will stay with someone, Chara and Asriel can stay here."

"Frisk," Chara protested, "it's fine, you can stay in your room."

"No, Chara, I think it will do you good to stay with Asriel and Mom, I can take care of myself." Frisk smiled.

"Sure you can," Chara rolled her eyes at her sister, knowing full well that was a lie.

"But Frisk, my child, where will you stay-" Toriel started but Sans interrupted, standing abruptly.

"She'll stay with us." Sans said surely. Frisk looked at him with wide eyes as he gave her a smile.

"I can keep an eye socket on her, Tori, and i still remember that i have a promise to keep."

"Sans, you needn't have to remind me." Toriel smiled at her friend, "I will gladly give her to you and Papyrus to take care of. I remember how fondly she loved staying for sleep overs."

"THEN IT'S SETTLED THEN, THE HUMAN WILL STAY WITH US! OH THIS IS EXCITING!" Papyrus exclaimed from the kitchen.

Sans leaned over in Frisk's ear, "you ok with that kid?"

Frisk smiled grabbing Sans' hand again, "More than okay."

Sans chuckled nervously, "Well then, want to get out of here?"

Frisk smirked, "Sure, do you know a shortcut?"

Sans' eye glowed blue, "yep." The magic swirled around him and Frisk and they were whisked away, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ughhhhh those two have so much tension around them!" Undyne groaned.

"Yeah well," Chara laughed, "don't worry, the two of them look like the slowest movers on the face of the planet."

"Well not the slowest movers," Asriel glanced at Chara with longing eyes.

Chara glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Asriel's eyes lit up, "oh nothing. Nothing at all."

 _ **And another chapter was made, well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review, all feedback is appreciated.**_


	8. Strangers in the Night

"Here we are home sweet home." Sans sighed with a wide grin on his face. Frisk looked around and was pleasantly surprised that she was back in the skeleton's house. What made her a bit uneasy was the fact that they were in the said skeleton's bedroom and it was strangely clean. _Huh? When did he start cleaning his room?_ She looked around and saw his bed made and a mattress on an actual bed frame. The floor was free of any socks or garbage that Sans would bring to his room, and no self-sustaining tornado or treadmill. Frisk couldn't imagine what caused Sans to start cleaning in the first place, but it did make her happy.

"So uh...as you can see I really _cleaned_ up my act." Sans stammered.

"I see that," Frisk giggled, "but that doesn't answer the question in my head."

"oh? and what might that be, kiddo?"

"Why are we in your room in the first place?" Frisk grasped her chin delicately with her fingertips and examined the room thoroughly.

Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "well kinda figured ya wanted to discuss my old man in a more comfortable setting, rather than with your mom and pops right there."

"I suppose so, we always did share secrets behind closed doors, huh?" Frisk smiled warmly.

Sans motioned for Frisk to sit, she moved towards the edge of Sans' bed and sat down sighing and her shoulders fell a little, "Where would you like me to start?"

Sans placed his hands in his jacket's pockets, "the beginning: how did you find him?"

Frisk fiddled with her hair, "It wasn't that hard...I had once found a shard of his former self within the Underground in Waterfall...behind a closed gray door. Once I had Asriel back to his former self, I needed to find a way to find peace for Chara." Frisk shook her head and grasped her forehead, "Chara...she was trying to find a way to take control of me once again...I felt her pain and anger at all times and I was desperate...I needed some way to either defeat her or appease her."

Sans sighed, "so you decided to bring a killer back to life, the same killer who influenced you in the Underground."

"Say what you will about Chara, she was a child once and she deserved a way to redeem ourselves...we all did. I had a sense of camaraderie between both Asriel and Chara, like they understood what I was going through...more than anyone else. So I couldn't bring myself to end Chara's existence."

"So where does my old man come into play?" Sans inquired

"Asriel and I had heard of his existence before, so we went back to the location I had found him before, and it wasn't a shock that the door had disappeared. After some time we decided to tinker with a bit of my STATS."

"STATS?" Sans raised a brow bone.

"Mhm," Frisk nodded as she made her menu appear, the several actions available to her were illuminating the otherwise dim lit room. "It took a while and a lot of work but I was able to manipulate a STAT I had that I I was unaware of, my FUN level."

"FUN? Interesting name." Sans huffed.

"Exactly, and when I set it to 66," Frisk said bringing up her console commands, "I was able to interact with Gaster."

"And he just agreed to help you? Just like that?"

Frisk shook her head, "When we found him, he was completely unresponsive. We were almost sure it was a lost cause when I had mentioned you and Papyrus he finally spoke...he almost seemed regretful. In pain. As if somehow he'd hurt you two in some way, but he wouldn't explain. We told him our predicament and after some convincing he was placed on our team and we did some experimentation to find a way to expel Chara from my soul."

"At the Hotland Labs?"

Frisk looked down on the ground, "ummm…"

"Frisk..?"

"I um...kinda used yours…"

Sans' eye sockets went pitch black, "YOU USED MY LAB!?"

"Only for a bit!"

Sans growled, "I entrusted you with the knowledge of that place and you just gave it up, like that?"

"I'm not stupid Sans, the majority of your research and personal items were stowed away from Gaster and Asriel. If anyone knows about it, it's Chara and I'd doubt she'd care."

"I see." Sans mumbled.

"I'm sorry but we needed a place I know no one would look. And the only person who knew about it was you, and I knew you left all of that behind you."

"Even so my old man isnt the best person to deal with. He abandoned Paps. He abandoned me." Sans glared at the young person

"Doesn't he deserve redemption...don't we all?" Frisk eyes moistened in unshed tears staring deep into Sans' soul.

Sans' gaze softened as he gave a sigh, "Alright so you needed his help resurrecting Chara, after that happened, what followed?"

"The final plan was to give back the lives of the children who had died by Asgore's hand," Frisk explained, "I was using the same technique to revive Chara, but without their bodies and my willful determination, I ended up corrupting them and unleashing the Void caused by the chaos and manipulation of the timelines." Frisk shook her head, "All of this, again, is my fault. All this destruction and violence...I wish sometimes I was never given the ability to RESET, because it can be so hard to resist since all I've done so far is make things more complicated."

"Frisk…" Sans started, "i may not be completely ok with you meddling with all this, but im going to help you, no matter what. I mean, i am always looking out for you."

"But what I did…" Frisk mumbled. Sans grasped her cheek and brought her gaze to his. He rested his forehead on hers and gave a small chuckle.

"I know, but we will fix this. You will not beat yourself about this, kiddo."

Frisk gave a small smile as she placed her hand on Sans' as she leaned into his touch,"I've missed you."

Sans chuckled, "You've already said that, Frisk."

Frisk hummed, her chest radiating a warm red light, "But I mean it, I really do."

Sans smiled, "I can tell, youre positively glowing."

"Huh?" Frisk stared down to see her chest illuminating the room. She blushed furiously, as she turned away from Sans, "I-I...that's...this is...embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Sans asked curiously.

"Sans...um..I-I…" Frisk stammered

"Yes?" Sans asked, staring into her wide brown eyes. _Damn, looking at her like this...I can't help it, i just wanna be closer._

Frisk's eyelids were fluttering closed and she attempted to lean forward, when a loud sound of a door being slammed open was heard from downstairs shocking the pair out of their haze.

"What was that?" Frisk asked.

Sans summoned his magic, making his left eye glow blue, "wait here."

Frisk's eyes widened, "Sans.."

"I mean it, Frisk, stay put." Sans ordered the human, who reluctantly stayed put. Sans peered downstairs to see a shadowy figure stalking the first floor of his house. Sans felt his metaphorical skin crawl, _this must be one of those corrupted souls, like hell am i lettin' this thing near Frisk._ Quickly, he teleported downstairs and attacked the shadow with several illuminating bones. The shadow deflected each one with its own purple magic, shocking Sans. _no...it cant be…._

"ENOUGH!" Frisk yelled from the top of the stairs, "both of you!"

Sans looked at her bewildered, "what are ya talkin' about, kid? This guy just trespassed my living room."

"I'm surprised you wouldn't recognise your own father," Frisk said as she stepped down the stairs, switching the living room light on. Sans turned back to see Gaster, alive and mostly well, with a large dark trench coat and his skeletal hands behind his back. He wore a plain beige turtleneck and equally dark pants and dress shoes. The estranged father stared at his son with surprised eye sockets with his son mirroring his expression.

"G, when did you arrive?" Frisk asked Gaster.

"As soon as I realized your soul was reacting the way it did, I was unsure whether you were engaging in conflict or not and it was unclear that you had Prince Asriel or Chara with you."

"I am unharmed as you can tell." Gaster nodded turning his attention towards his son.

"Sans...my son." Gaster said under his breath

Sans scoffed crossing his arms, "your son huh? Is that what you call me after leaving both Paps and I to fend for ourselves?"

"I did what I believed was correct at the time. To make risks for the monster world." Gaster replied

"By sacrificing yourself, despite how selfish it was. We needed you. Paps needed you. I needed you and you threw us away for nothing."

"Sans…I did what I thought was right, but leaving my two sons behind to fend for themselves is probably the worst thing I have ever done."

"So what? Now ya come to apologize?" Sans barked a mocking laugh, "It's been too long, too many years have passed. Ya just think you can come back to open arms and act like I don't have a bone to pick with you?"

Gaster was silent for a moment before he released a breath, "I once had a son, who trusted that I would come back, and trusted that I would always return the promise of seeing the world above the Underground. That trust I betrayed when I became to preoccupied by my obsession of DT." Sans stared at his father with softened eye sockets as he could feel his hatred waning. In truth he had missed his father, he was reminded of him constantly in the Underground. Seeing him here, in his home in the outskirts of Ebbott, it made all his emotions come crashing down. "I only wanted to see my children one last time, and ask them to forgive me for the sins I have committed as a neglectful father."

"Gaster...you didn't have to say that." Frisk spoke

Gaster smiled, "Yes, I know my child, but my sons needed to hear it."

Sans quirked a brow bone up, "Sons?"

Gaster cleared his throat, "I didn't arrive alone, Sans. Perhaps if Papyrus appears from his reconnaissance point, you'd understand." Gaster turned around to face the doorway, "Come on out Papyrus."

"NYEH HEH HEH," Papyrus appeared in the door frame, saluting his father, "OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SNEAKS UP ON MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN ONCE AGAIN!"

"Jeez bro, ever heard of privacy?" Sans huffed shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"WELL THIS IS OUR LIVING ROOM, SANS, NOT YOUR ROOM, AND I COULDN'T LET OUR DAD JUST WANDER AROUND OUTSIDE TORIEL'S HOME."

"Hm?" Frisk hummed, "You followed me too?"

"Of course, dear child," Gaster nodded, "after all, you had been gone for an extended period of time and it was quite unusual."

"Ok so ya followed her, now you can leave," Sans grumbled.

"Sans!" Frisk protested, narrowing her eyes on him, "He's your father, and he's helped me on more than one occasion."

"He has also caused Paps and i a lot of pain."

"BUT I WANT HIM TO STAY, SANS!" Papyrus interrupted.

"Paps…" Sans mumbled

"HE DESERVES A CHANCE FOR REDEMPTION, JUST LIKE THE HUMANS AND THE PRINCE!" Papyrus vehemently defended his father. Sans could see that Papyrus was overjoyed by the fact that their father was not only alive but in their new home Aboveground. And when it came to Papyrus, Sans was a giant push over.

Sans sighed, "ok, alright. But he gets to rest his bones on the couch."

"Sans!" Frisk scolded him, "I will sleep on the couch, G will take the guest room."

"Absolutely not, Frisk," Sans interjected, "You just returned home, I don't want you to sleep on that thing."

"And you'd let your own father sleep on it?" Frisk asked.

"I….fine, i'll sleep on the couch." Sans sighed.

"Sans…" Frisk eyes softened.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest kiddo." Sans spoke as he walked away. Frisk couldn't help but feel as though she had done something terribly wrong….

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry for the delay you guys! I had a crazy work schedule and worked without breaks sometimes. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the newest installment and READ and REVIEW, all comments are welcomed!**_


	9. Nightmares to Daydreams

It had been several days since Frisk's arrival, and Sans was trying desperately to sleep on the sofa but was kept awake by the cricks in his spine and the nightmare that had just plagued his rest. He wanted to crawl back into his own bed but with his father in the guest room and Frisk occupying Sans' bed...it would be highly inappropriate. Frisk didn't deserve the couch after everything she had gone through for the past seven years. Sans sighed, he had a lot of time thinking about Frisk the past few days. It was so strange that even though they hadn't seen each other in years they had picked up the pieces of their relationship fairly quickly. They told jokes at the dinner table much to Papyrus' dismay and they talked constantly about anything the other person had missed in the time Frisk was gone. However, there was still this tension in the air that Sans couldn't place, just like how his soul would tug towards Frisk's no matter what. From the way she smiled and laugh, to the way she looked when she stared softly into his eye sockets from across the table at dinner. He couldn't understand this feeling and it was scaring him, but not as scary as the loud shriek from his bedroom. Sans knew that sound a little too well, teleporting to his door he waited a bit before he knocked softly.

"kid?" Sans spoke through the door quietly, "everything okay?"

He could hear a whimper through the door, "kid, im comin' in dont worry"

Slowly he turned the knob of his door open, seeing Frisk curled up into a ball on the floor crying as her hands covered her face in shame, "go away Sans." She spoke through her tears.

"kid , if ya think im going to leave you all bonely, you're pullin' my funnybone." Sans forced a chuckle to lighten the situation.

"I mean it go away!" She shouted throwing a pillow at Sans. He expertly dodged it, looking very bewildered at Frisk, taking in her tear soaked face and red puffy eyes.

"kid… let me help you…" Sans approached her cautiously, as to not scare Frisk away. "its okay kid."

"I-I don't want to hurt you." Frisk mumbled.

Sans chuckled, "if throwing a pillow at me is considered hurtin' me, then perhaps ive gone a little soft."

Frisk snorted, "you're all bare bones, there isn't anything soft about you."

"aw kid," Sans said, "that hurts my feelings, i may be a skeleton, but that dont mean i dont got some soft spots on me. i mean you can be...sometimes."

Frisk turned away from him, "but you were angry at me."

"about Gaster?" Sans asked. Frisk merely nodded, not saying a word.

"look Frisk, im just tryin' to protect ya." Sans sighed, "G isnt always looking out for everyone's best interest, only his experiments."

"I know who he is, Sans. I also know who Asriel and Chara are as well as myself." Frisk stared into Sans' eye sockets.

"I just want ya to be safe, ok?" Sans said, resting his skull on Frisk's forehead staring deeply into Frisk's eyes. Frisk's eyes glittered with an unspoken emotion Sans couldn't place as she slowly closed her eyes and let an uneasy breath, and allowing herself to move closer towards him. She could feel the gentle hum of his magic as she wrapped her hand around his boney arm.

"Sans?" She muttered.

"hmm?" Sans looked at her with concern, "something wrong, kid?"

"I was just thinking, maybe you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight, or any night really." She mumbled, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I'm not letting you rest your bones on the sofa." Sans spoke with a serious tone.

"I'm not saying that," Frisk replied, "You could just, I don't know, rest next to me. I mean the bed is big enough."

Sans flushed a bright cerulean, "Heheh, Frisk...dont want to be that guy, but dont you think youre a bit too old for that...i-i-i mean thats really inappropriate."

"It's no different than when you used to when I was a child."

"Yeah but," Sans let out a breath, "You do realize how old you are now, right?"

"Oh…" Frisk hung her head low as a light blush ignited her cheeks.

Sans sighed, "Fine, but just for the night, Frisk." He clambered onto the bed bringing Frisk close to him as she snuggled into his ribcage and closing her eyes contently. Sans watched her drift to sleep as he laid his head on hers, hearing her breathe in and out. He could feel her breath upon his bony face. He couldn't understand his feelings towards Frisk, he knew it was something strong, because he couldn't help but feel a pull towards her, this attraction. However, he couldn't help but feel completely sickened by it at the thought that he believed he was taking advantage of this small human.

Human...of course it had to be a human he'd develop some strange feelings for. And why not? She was quite pretty, and smart, and she always knew how to make Sans smile. An actual smile, not a fake one that he had plastered on his face for a long time during the resets. Frisk was the one constant, other than Papyrus, in his life. However, unlike Paps, she knew about the resets, mainly because she was the cause of them. Not that he kept blaming her for that, he was long past that problem in his life, but it didn't help but make him feel somewhat uncomfortable towards her now.

Sans lifted his skeletal hand, and stared at it with sunken eye sockets. There was no way that Frisk would ever feel these strange feelings that Sans was experiencing. He couldn't help but be insecure, after all he only looked like an undead human, no flesh, just somewhat malleable bones that allowed him to move like a human. But he wasn't...and she deserved someone human, and her age as well. It wasn't as if Sans wasn't her age already, well biologically he was. Skeleton monsters aged ridiculously slow, it's why Papyrus and Sans were a bit childish still to this day. Chronologically, Sans was close to about 40 or 50 years old, even he was too lazy to remember. Frisk was aging faster than he was, and by the time she was his age, she would be halfway through her life. Sans let out an uneasy breath and wrapped his arms around Frisk as she stirred a bit. She didn't wake up, thankfully, but Sans couldn't help but feel like she was growing up too fast for him. One day he'd wake up without her around, and that terrified him.

"Kid," he whispered, "dont leave again, can you make that promise?"

Frisk mumbled drowsily, "mmm promise."

"heh, you awake kid?" Sans asked with a small smile. She didn't respond, obviously gone back to sleep. He felt a bit bold in this moment and decided to lean his head down and give Frisk a small kiss on her forehead. She didn't move or seem to notice. Sans smiled and nuzzled his on hers, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Frisk opened her eyes slowly and risked a glance at Sans, wondering if what she had felt was a dream. Realizing it wasn't, she smiled and curled into his chest, falling into a content slumber for the first time in years.

* * *

"HUMAN!" Papyrus called from the bottom of the stairs, "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Gaster stepped out of his room at the sound of his son's yelling, letting out a loud yawn, "Papyrus, you are awfully rambunctious this morning."

"I HAVE JUST MADE SOME BREAKFAST, FATHER," Papyrus replied with a huge smile on his face, "I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO FIND SANS, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE COUCH LAZING AROUND BUT ALAS HE IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN."

"Hmmm, perhaps in his bedroom then?" Gaster asked with a twinkle in his eye socket.

Papyrus scratched his jaw, "BUT WOULDN'T THAT BE STRANGE? FRISK IS SLEEPING IN HIS BED, IT WOULD BE RUDE OF HIM TO KICK FRISK OUT."

"Or maybe he was invited in, Papyrus, there could be other reasons why he's in there."

"CHECKING IN ON HER?"

"Perhaps," Gaster said as he silently moved up the staircase and came to the doorway leading to Sans' room. He opened the door quietly to see Sans cradling Frisk to his chest a calm expression etched on his face, but knowing most of Sans' quirks by now, even after some time apart, he could tell that Sans wasn't really sleeping.

"Ahem, is this something I should be concerned about?" Gaster whispered as Sans opened his eye sockets.

He looked shocked, "d-dad, didn't hear your old bones rattlin' up here. Hehe…"

"Mind telling me why you're in bed with the human?" Gaster smirked.

"S-she wanted to rest on my old bones is all hehe." Sans stammered nervously. Gaster narrowed his eyes on his son. Sans feeling the pressure of his father's disappointment, he sighed, "she had a nightmare, like when she was a kid...a smaller kid. I didnt want her to be alone."

"True, but you could've return to the living room once Frisk went into a steady slumber, Sans."

"I know" Sans mumbled.

"So why didn't you?" Gaster asked. Sans didn't reply, only silence remained. Gaster inspected his son carefully. His expression was hard to describe but Gaster recognized the confusing look, one he had never seen on his son's face. Gaster smiled and gently walked over to wake up the young human, clutched in Sans' arms. She stirred, softly mumbling and rubbing her eyes with her fists, and yawned loudly.

Blinking she looked up to see Gaster with a grin across his skull, "G? Whatsup?" She mumbled.

"I believe Papyrus made breakfast, you should hurry downstairs. I believe it's chocolate chip pancakes." Frisk smiled as she stumbled out of bed, giving a sweet look to Sans once she left the room. Gaster raised a brow bone turning to his son again, Sans looked like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He blushed a brilliant blue as he shifted uncomfortably out of the bed placing his pink slippers on his feet.

"Is there somethin' you want, dad?" Sans asked in annoyance.

"You do realize I know what's going on, correct?" Gaster replied.

"What? That I comforted a young girl who was having a nightmare?" Sans acted defensively

"That young girl you speak of is more of an adult for a human. And you do understand that this behavior isn't particularly normal, Sans. At least for someone who has platonic feelings towards said person." Gaster said.

Sans huffed, "theres nothin' going on between us, dad."

"Truly?" Gaster inquired, "you seem to wish there was then, for your actions are unlike any I've seen before."

"How would ya know?" Sans retorted, "You haven't been here since you decided to split into time and space."

"I know well enough to understand you've developed feelings for a human, quite strange for a monster actually."

Sans' white pupils disappeared as his face grew into a deeper blue, "y-ya h-have no i-i-i-i-dea w-what's going on!"

Gaster chuckled, "It seems I have sent chills down your spine, Sans. I'm quite shocked you haven't made a single pun."

"I have a tendon-cy to not say one when someone shocks me." Sans muttered.

Gaster smiled, "well we should retire downstairs for breakfast, there are things I need to discuss with Frisk and the others."

"What about?" Sans asked

"There have been sightings of the corrupted souls, and we must stop them." Gaster spoke seriously leaving a stunned Sans. _If theyre here then...Oh no, Frisk…._

* * *

 _ **And the author returns! Ahhhhh I have been making this chapter over the course of the month but finally finished it! Hopefully we can get some action soon so I can have an actual plot to my fluff, but that's all I really had to say. Like always, I welcome all comments and critiques, so please feel free to Review! Thanks for the patience!**_


	10. Clearing Your Mind

The discussion at the kitchen table was brief; describing the incident that had happened recently within the town of Ebbott. Gaster explained that he had heard in passing that a monster had encountered a shadowy figure, with wisps of darkness surrounding them and the shimmer of a human soul. Which one? They were still unclear, some said it was the Soul of Kindness others described it as the Soul of Patience. Frisk and Gaster explained what plans were in their heads, but Sans could only watch on, entirely powerless to convince them to not go. He didn't know if these beings were dangerous but more than likely since their presence brought upon the Void onto Earth, there was no question that these things were harmful.

The discussion lasted all morning until Gaster decided to contact both Chara and Asriel to join them at the Skeletal Brothers' home and they arrived within an hour. Again, Sans looked at the group at the table and observe their plans for the distorted human soul. Frisk wanted to make sure that no one was harmed, not even the human soul in question. Asriel and Gaster were a lot more rational, being that if the Soul decided to act in a violent manner, they should be prepared. Chara was...Chara; almost nonchalant about the seriousness in the situation. However, she did seem protective of Frisk when she dared to claim that she alone would handle the predicament.

"No, Frisk. You're gonna get yourself killed if you do that!" Chara vehemently protested, as she slammed a hand on the table. The sheer force of her hand knocked over Gaster's coffee and her chocolate milk onto the ground.

"Jeez Chara, lighten up." Asriel wiping the remnants of milk off of his pants, "You're making a mess."

"Bullshit! I'm trying to keep Frisk here from being stupid!" Frisk flinched as her eyes narrowed onto Chara.

"I'm the one that got us into this mess, Chara, I should be the one who ends this." Frisk replied.

"Yeah by wastefully throwing away your life, leaving us all here without you." Chara scoffed.

"I would be protecting humanity and monsterkind from destruction, I have no right to be selfish." Frisk rebutted.

"Selfish?!" Chara yelled, "What you're doing now is selfish! Think about everyone's lives that would be affected when you're gone. What about mom and dad? What about Asriel and I?"

Frisk whimpered as she looked away, "...Chara…"

"Did you not think about that?" Chara questioned.

"I...I don't want anyone else to be hurt." Frisk whispered, "They… if they're destroyed then the world will be too. However, if I'm gone and no one else is...the world is safe. I will do much more harm than good alive."

"Is that so?" Chara crossed her arms, "And what would Sans think of you if you gave up now?"

Frisk's eyes looked so hurt, tears almost pooling out as she clutched her chest, "Sans…"

Sans whirled his head around to Chara, "hey i may have no body but that doesn't mean i-"

"Can it, Bonehead! I'm not talking about you!" Chara yelled at Sans, causing him to almost lash out at her had it not been for Gaster staring at the two with purple glare.

"I was talking about-" Chara continued before Gaster got out of his seat, clearing his "throat".

"That's enough, Chara, I believe we have discussed enough for today." Walking towards Frisk, he grasped her shoulder, "My child, why don't you and the others go cool off and explore the town a bit. Perhaps it might clear your head." Frisk nodded as Asriel wrapped his arm around Frisk's shoulder walking outside the house. Chara followed closely behind, her arms crossed against her chest and her face contorted into a menacing glare. Sans was going to follow but his father spoke, "Not you." Causing Sans to stop in his tracks and look pleadingly at his father.

"Why?" Sans spoke plainly

"Because of Chara's blunt speech to Frisk, you are now aware of things that were supposed to be classified." Gaster explained.

"What, that their are other "sans" in the multiple timelines you visited." Gaster raised a brow bone.

"I have forgotten how sharp you are, Sans." Gaster said getting up and grabbing his coffee cup and filling it to the brim and bringing its bitter taste to his mouth.

"..why would you stop the brat from talking about me then?" Sans asked, extremely curious.

Gaster sighed, "There were many trying times that Frisk endured during her adventures, encountering you was one thing that shocked her to her core."

"Heh heh…'core'" Sans chuckled, but he grew quiet again and eventually spoke again, "why?"

"It is...quite a difficult story to tell…" Gaster replied, gripping his coffee mug in his hand tightly as his eye sockets faced away from his son.

"Dad…" Sans whispered, "what happened?"

Just as Gaster was about to complete his thought, Papyrus burst through the kitchen with his chef hat and a "kiss the cook" on his apron with the cook crossed out and "THE GREAT PAPYRUS" in its place.

"WHERE ARE THE HUMANS AND THE PRINCE, FATHER? I JUST SAW THEM A FEW MOMENTS AGO!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I apologize, Papyrus," Gaster replied, "Frisk and the others went out for some fresh air and to view Ebbott for awhile. I'm sure they will be back soon." Gaster turned to Sans a grim expression on his face, "As for you, Sans, perhaps you could accompany me, there are some things I would like to examine and I could use you."

* * *

"Frisk…" Asriel whispered, "You don't need to punish yourself."

They had been walking for awhile now through the town of Ebbott, passing by shops and restaurants of various monsters and humans smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Chara had made her way to a chocolate factory on the corner of a building, _perhaps trying to keep her mind off of things, figures._ Frisk could only think about the impending danger of the corrupted souls of those she had tried to save. She had tried to ignore the self-hatred she had reeling in her mind, but she knew that they wouldn't go away. The pain of trying to find a better path, to redeem her own self even to those who knew nothing of her wrongdoing but it the guilt was killing her. Her own determination was being affected as well. Gaster was still trying to see why and how, but Frisk already had a hypothesis: she had given up on herself. She exhaled and looked towards the Prince of Monsters, a boy whom she had given back his life, he was worried. There were times that Asriel resembled the small feeble flower monster she had first met in the beginning of her journey. This was one of those times, and yet she had nothing left to give to him.

"I'm sorry...I just…" Frisk mumbled clutching her left arm across her chest.

"Is this about what Chara said? About Sans?" Asriel asked.

Frisk froze and glared towards the ground, "...Asriel...please.."

Asriel didn't back down, "You can't help the way that he died, it was inevitable."

"Inevitable? Is that what you call it?" Frisk questioned the goat monster harshly.

"It's true don't deny it, the more you do, the more the bond deepens. It's just how it is."

Frisk clamped her eyelids down, "I should've never involved myself with him."

"Why? Because he died for you? He cared for you just as much!" Asriel yelled at his human sibling.

"He never even spoke his feelings to me, they probably weren't the same as mine!" Frisk was furious as her tears threatened to spill over.

"So he didn't sacrifice himself for you? Is that what you mean to tell me?" Asriel chuckled darkly, "Jeez Frisk, you really are an idiot."

"I don't need your ridicule, _Flowey_ , I do enough of that to myself anyways." Frisk whimpered.

"Frisk," Asriel calmed himself, trying to suppress the urge to go back to old ways, "do you honestly think that Sans would do this to spite you? Or that he didn't care enough about you?"

Frisk breath shook, "What does it matter? I didn't give him the appreciation he deserved...only a knife in the back."

"Frisk…" Asriel embraced his sister, "Don't you have anything better to do than to guilt trip yourself into insanity?"

"Heh," Frisk mumbled, "I'm not too sure."

"Well, I know it isn't much but shouldn't we at least try and have fun before the end of the world?" Asriel joked.

"Hmm and how shall we do that?" Frisk smirked.

"How about a new set of clothes for us?" Spoke Chara who had been watching them from afar with a chocolate truffle in her hand and her face covered in with chocolate.

"But I like my clothes." Frisk observing her old striped sweater she made. Chara shook her head biting into her treat.

"Nah, we're going to go shopping, enough of this guilty conscience bullshit." She grabbed her sister's hand dragging her to a nearby shop, smearing some chocolate on Frisk's hand.

"Gross, Chara, how many chocolate bars did you get to accumulate this much on my hand?"

"Don't worry about it," Chara rolled her eyes, "I have a place in mind for this stupid clichéd charade."

Asriel leaned his mouth towards Chara's ear, "What are you doing, Chara?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to get an old friend to jump Frisky's bones, maybe it'll cheer her up a bit."

Asriel rolled his eyes, "Just so you know, if this backfires, I kinda don't wanna be dead again."

"Tch, whatever Asriel, this will work trust me." Chara winked.

Asriel blushed, smirking at the confident human, "Well, you should try putting on some nice clothes yourself."

"Sh-Shut up! This is for Frisk." Chara flushed crimson from embarrassment.

"Whatever you say, Chara." Asriel chuckled.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" Frisk smiled knowingly behind them

"Nothing!" They both spoke at the same time, turning towards Frisk.

"Just hurry up okay? I'm not waiting all day for you!" Chara yanked her sister's arm steering her towards the nearest boutique.

* * *

 _ **Haha! I'm not dead yet! Anyways its really hard for me to jump back into a story, I had actually made half of this chapter months ago but had 4 essays to do this semester so I needed a break from writing. Anyways comments are always appreciated! Read And Review!**_


End file.
